Itachi Uchiha vs Raven Branwen
Wizard: For this Death Battle, we shall be featuring a swordfight. Boomstick: A swordfight? Isn’t that cliched? Wizard: Normally, yes. But this isn’t a normal swordfight. Far from it. Boomstick: It isn’t? Wizard: It’s not. Boomstick: We’re featuring Itachi Uchiha from Naruto...didn’t we feature a Sharingan user already? Don’t tell me he’s facing a Bleach character. Wizard: Actually no. For this Death Battle his opponent will be Raven Branwen from RWBY. Boomstick: Thank goodness! I was under the impression this would be a rehash of Kakashi vs Yoruichi! Wizard: That was fun to write for, but no. Boomstick: Who goes first? Raven or Itachi... Wizard: Itachi. Boomstick: Ok! Wait, isn’t Itachi a pacifist? Wizard: Not in this fight. Boomstick: Perfect! Itachi Uchiha: Wizard: If you’ve watched Naruto, you probably know whose responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha Clan. Boomstick: He is guilty! Guilty I tell you! Wizard: However, there’s a lesser amount of Naruto fans who know why he did it. Spoiler alert: He wanted to prevent a war. Boomstick: A world war, in fact! Wizard: However, for all the people that he killed for the sake of defending Konoha, he could never kill his brother Sasuke. Maybe we’ll feature him in a Death Battle someday. Boomstick: I don’t know, a lot of people seem to hate him! Wizard: We’ll stick to his brother then, for now. Boomstick: Itachi Uchiha also joined the Akatsuki and was partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki! Wizard: Interesting...should we talk about his abilities? Boomstick: He has the Sharingan...being a member of the Uchiha Clan and all. But unlike other members of the clan, he has the Mangeyko Sharingan! Wizard: Thanks to the Sharingan, he has access to very powerful genjutsu. Boomstick: He also packs a lot of firepower, literally. And yes, fire is the Uchiha clan’s speciality. Wizard: Using genjutsu, he can trap his victims in an illusion...so he can torture them. Boomstick: Sounds terrifying! Wizard: It’s known as the Tsukuyomi...it requires eye contact to be performed, but if it hits, Itachi can alter the victim’s deception of time so that a few seconds seems like a few days. Boomstick: Time doesn’t fly when you’re being horribly tortured! Wizard: He also has access to Amaterasu, which produces flames so hot they can burn fire itself. Boomstick: That’s amazing! Wizard: And no, you cannot call the fire department and have them put it out. The flames are much too hot for that. Boomstick: *dialing 911* Wait, what? Wizard: Though he prefers swordsplay above taijutsu, he’s very capable of fighting hand-to-hand. When he was just thirteen, he was able to defeat three members of the KMPF with ease. Boomstick: Does he have his black belt yet? He deserves it! Wizard: He can also perform hand seals fast enough that he doesn’t seem to be using them at all. Boomstick: How in the world do you track his movements? Wizard: Aside from fire, Itachi is also talented with the use of water techniques. For example, he can use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Boomstick: I love dragons! They burn villages to the ground! Wizard: This particular dragon doesn’t burn villages, but it’s potent regardless. Think of a flash flood. Boomstick: I’m drowning! Help me! Wizard rolls his eyes. Wizard: He can also create copies of himself that disperse into crows when attacked, Itachi’s so strong, Orochimaru himself claims that he is stronger than he is. Boomstick: But he’s one of the three legendary Sannin! Wizard: I know. His ultimate technique is the Susanoo. The Susanoo carries an enormous sword as well as a shield, making it excellent for both offense and defense. If you’re impaled by the sword, you’ll be sealed away in a genjutsu. Wizard: However, unlike his partner Kisame, he doesn’t have high chakra reserves. He doesn’t have low amounts of chakra...but he doesn’t have high amounts of chakra either. Boomstick: If he uses his powers too much, it could turn out to be lethal for him! Wizard: Sitll, he’s part of the Akatsuki for a reason. Itachi: Don’t cry, Sasuke. Your brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens. Raven Branwen Wizard: Onto his opponent, Raven Branwen. And yes, this is another boy vs girl fight. Boomstick: Whatever happened to men fighting other men? Or catfights? Wizard shrugs. Wizard: Moving on, Raven Branwen is the leader of a bandit tribe...a tribe she named after herself. Boomstick: Why does she always wear that mask? Wizard: Well, it resembles a Grimm. Perhaps she wants to intimidate her enemies. Boomstick: Uh-Huh! Wizard: At one point, Raven attempted to ransom Weiss Schnee to her father. However, given that her father doesn’t seem to care about her, that was probably a lesson in futility. Boomstick: However, even though she’s currently a bandit she used to be a hero! One of the four members of the STRQ, to be precise. Wizard: Together, they fought against Salem and the Grimm. However, Raven decided to abandon them. Boomstick: She also abandoned her husband as well as her daughter Yang...not the best mother in the world. Wizard: She eventually became, spoiler alert, the Spring Maiden. Apparently she thought that killing the Spring Maiden was mercy. Boomstick: Why would the Spring Maiden want to kill herself? Being a Maiden is awesome! Too bad I could never become one because I’m a dude! Wizard: Well, you do have Salem and the Grimm hunting you down. There’s a reason she chose to keep it under wraps. Well, she doesn’t want any involvement with the conflict with Salem, but asides that. Boomstick: Because she’s the Spring Maiden, she has power over fire, wind, ice, and electricity! She’s one powerful lady! Wizard: Aside from her swordsmanship, Raven is also talented at hand-to-hand combat. I guess we know where Yang gets it from. She also has her very own semblance. The power to create portals...she actually hasn’t used it in combat...but it’s implied that she can. Boomstick: She also is an accomplished swordswoman, capable of holding her own against her brother Qrow who is a talented swordsman in his own right. Wizard: Raven has access to a variety of different blades. Typically they represent different elements. Boomstick: I guess she has one for every situation! Wizard: It’s best to be prepared for a fight. On that note, she’s also famous for being a cunning leader. She’s a very intelligent individual. Boomstick: I’ll say! She had Salem’s forces fooled with that false maiden of hers! Wizard: By the way, you’re probably wondering why she’s called Raven. There’s a reason for that...thanks to Ozpin, she can transform into a raven. Boomstick laughs. Wizard: Raven Branwen’s spring maiden powers are so great, she can literally control the weather. Raven’s so powerful, she can destroy villages singlehandedly even without using her maiden powers. According to her brother anyway. Boomstick: Who needs a weather forecaster when you have her around? Wizard: However, it’s been shown that she’s a coward at heart...she prefers not fighting if she can help it. For the sake of Death Battle though, she won’t run away from this fight. She however can still put up a fight if she’s pushed. Raven: Vernal's not the Spring Maiden. I am! Category:Fattubby